And It All Comes Back to This
by skatingfan
Summary: Good Will Hunting fanfiction. Will returns home to the life, and the person, who he left behind. *Slash Warning* (though I wish you'd read it anyway)


Title: And It All Comes Back To This

Author/pseudonym: Kat

Fandom: Good Will Hunting

Pairings: Will/Chuckie 

Rating: PG-13 (Some serious language… but it's GWH!  What were you expecting?)

Status. Complete

Archive: Yes to CkoS, Yes to Rare Slash, Yes to ORP, ok, just Yes to everyone, I don't care where you put this.

Disclaimers: I don't own them.  Don't sue me.  (Though I would like to own Matt Damon.  And cover him with chocolate.  And lick it off…oh, right, you want to read the story about these characters) 

Notes: There aren't ANY GWH slash fics (if I'm wrong about this, please E-mail me and name one.  And tell me where I can find it) so I figured that I would write one.  It's my first m/m slash, but I really want to know what you think.  Tell me if it sucks, please, I can't get better if you don't tell me the truth.

Summary: Will returns home to the life, and the person, he left behind. 

Warnings: Pretty much spoils the whole movie…but you aren't going to understand the story if you haven't seen the movie, so I recommend seeing it first regardless.

_And it all comes back to this._

He drove silently as the familiar streets of South Boston came into view.  It had been far too long since he had driven across them, and a nostalgic feeling washed through his body as he passed the familiar buildings that he was finally coming back to.  His body did the work for him as he unconsciously drove to the one place that he knew he wanted to go.  To the one person that he knew he wanted to see.

Once he arrived, he turned off the engine and just sat there, inwardly battling with himself.  One side of him knew that entering the house would be a colossal mistake, but the other side, the more impulsive side, didn't care.  That side knew what he wanted.  That side knew how long he had waited for this.  That side won out.

As soon as he got out of the car, however, he was overcome by fear.  It had been so long since they had seen each other, and what if he wasn't ready to drop a bombshell like this on the most important person in the world to him.  _Stop it, he thought, inwardly slapping himself.  __You're such a fucking pussy!  Just go in there, and do this. Finally working up the courage, he knocked on the door and waited for the inevitable._

"This better be fuckin' impor-" the man stopped immediately as he saw who was waiting at the door.  "Will?" he whispered incredulously, his tone extremely uncommon for him.

"Hey Chuckie," Will said smiling, trying to hide the fear that was enveloping him.

"Well how the fuck are you?" Chuckie had returned to his normal self, and pulled Will in for a hug.  "I mean, 2 years and just 2 fuckin' phone calls?  And then you just show up at my fuckin' door?"

  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Will said, as he followed Chuckie into his house.  "I kept meaning to call, but work was all hectic, and with Skyler and everything.  I was just really fucking busy."  Chuckie looked at him strangely, and Will was terrified that he would call his bluff.  This was his best friend after all.

"Yeah, I get ya," Chuckie finally said, and as he turned his back again, Will breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.  "Hey, why don't you sit down.  I'll get us some beers or something."  
  


"Sounds good," Will said, and sunk into the familiar armchair.  He breathed in deeply and realized just how much the house reeked of his best friend.  He rubbed his temples, knowing that he was going to have to come clean with Chuckie about everything, and desperately not wanting to.

It had been a year and a half when Will started getting restless.  Though she wouldn't say it, Skyler noticed it right away, and she tried so hard to get him to stay with her.  But no matter how strong her attempts were, Will couldn't help but think about what he had left behind.  He missed Boston, he missed his friends, and, most importantly, he ached for Chuckie.

He ached to see his face, and to hear his voice; the sexy Boston accent with the words that seemed to roll over his tongue without his even noticing that he's exuding sexuality.  Will longed to sit next to him in a comfortable silence, something he had never been able to have with Skyler.  With Skyler all his silences were awkward, and they never got comfortable just simply not talking.  Chuckie made him comfortable.

Eventually Will broke down and told Skyler everything.  Her response was classic.  She just smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and told him to get the fuck out of her apartment.  Within two days he was on the road heading back to Boston.  Heading back to the life, and the person, whom he had left behind.

As Chuckie re-entered the room, he handed Will a beer and sat in a chair facing him.  "So, how have you been?" Chuckie asked, rolling the beer in his hands.  "How's your lady?"

"We broke up, actually," Will admitted, taking the first step to revealing what he actually wanted to say.

"Really?" Chuckie asked with a bit of surprise.  "I thought that's why you fuckin went out there in the first place, to make it work with her."  
  


"Yeah, well, things change," Will said.  "People change."  
  


"I fuckin' hear ya," Chuckie said, taking a large gulp of his beer, seemingly oblivious to the looks that Will was giving him, and the small smile that was apparent on his best friend's face.

"What about you?" Will said, trying to peel his eyes away.  "You been fuckin' anyone?"  
  


"Nah," Chuckie laughed.  "Well, you know, a few bitches here and there, but nothing permanent."  
  


"Right…" Will wasn't sure how to broach the topic, and the two of them sat there in silence, each trying to think of something to say.  Luckily, Chuckie spoke first.

"So what are you doing back in Boston?" he asked.  "I thought you had a job out in California and all that shit."  
  


"I did," Will admitted, "But they have an office in Cambridge, so once Skyler and I were over, I figured I'd come back home."  
  


"Is that the only reason?" Chuckie asked, and Will stared at him in shock, the implications of Chuckie's words setting in.  _Could that really be what he means?  Will searched his eyes for some hidden meaning behind the words, and found traces of something.  Or at least what he thought was something.  Hopefulness?  Maybe a slight bit of longing?  He decided to go for it and not think for too long._

"No, that's not the only reason," Will admitted, and he stood up, sipped on his beer and looked out the window.  "But I'm almost afraid to tell you the real one."  The sudden seriousness of his tone visibly shocked Chuckie, and he stood as well, joining his friend at the window.  He placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"You can tell me," Chuckie said.  "I think I already know, but I want to hear you say it."  
  


Will turned to face him, his eyes dark and serious, and looked at him with a sober look on his face.  "I came back because of you," he said, his voice slightly louder than a whisper, his face now shockingly close to Chuckie's.  "I wanted to…" he trailed off, not able to finish, the fact that Chuckie hadn't pulled away was a good sign, and he wanted to see what he was going to say.

"I know," Chuckie said.  "I always knew…or, at least, I always hoped."  
"You did?" Will asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Yeah," Chuckie smiled.  

"But what about all the girls?  Are you trying to tell me that was all a front?" Will asked, stating the obvious.

"No, of course not," Chuckie admitted.  "But they were always just there.  You were the one I really wanted.  But I always knew that if it happened, I'd tie you down, and you're better than that.  You're fucking deserve something better than me.  You deserve a good life, and you deserve to be with someone that challenges you, and I—." Will silenced him with a gentle kiss, just a soft brushing of their lips.

"I deserve to be with someone I love," Will said, smiling lightly.

"Are you saying…" Chuckie trailed off, staring at him hopefully.  Will nodded, and then captured Chuckie's lips again in another kiss, this one far more intense then the first.  Their tongues clashed in a silent battle in which neither of them would win, and neither of them wanted to.  They eventually broke it off, both breathing heavy,

"Fuck," Chuckie said, licking his lips, trying to catch his breath.

"No kidding," Will said.  "That was fucking incredible.  Can we do it again?"  Instead of answering, Chuckie kissed him fiercely, with a kiss that was even more extreme than the first two.

"You keep this up," Will said when they finally parted, "I'll never be able to leave."  
  


"Well, that's the plan," Chuckie said, smiling his impish smile, and placing another soft kiss on Will's lips.  "Me too, you know?"  
  


"Huh?" Will mumbled, barely able to think.

"I love you too," Chuckie said, and Will took his hand, squeezing it in a silent declaration of love.  "Come on," Chuckie said, and led Will up the stairs to his bed room, where they would begin to live out the rest of their lives.  Together.


End file.
